Mental Meander
by Koakuma Tsuri
Summary: 71/100: Desire. Genesis helps train Zack, and Angeal lets his mind wander. Zack/Genesis. YAOI.


71/100: Desire. Zack/Genesis  
I wrote this FOREVER and A DAY ago... just completely forgot to put it out... Anyway, this was totally inspired by a pic of deviantART going by the name of "Puppy on top" or something. Totally Angeal's sexual fantasy.

Disclaimer - Characters are not mine.

* * *

**Desire**  
Mental Meander

They danced around the training room in a rhythm that was a little too one-sided for Angeal's liking. Months of training, practice and tutoring, thinking that his student had improved further than anticipated, were only to be forced into a harsh reality by a chance encounter with a certain redhead on the SOLDIER floor in need of some urgent entertainment. Maybe Angeal was growing too soft and forgiving on Zack, blinded by his affection and admiration and disregarding the lack of sufficient progress. Spoiling the teen would be no good. SOLDIER couldn't afford another Genesis.

Every move was the same. Slash, slash, slash met with defence, defence, defence until Genesis broke through the wall, smirking; the defeat of the rally called with a sharp cry of pain. Genesis' blade came away moist; redder than before.

Angeal stiffened every time he heard it. It was made worse by the knowledge that Genesis was enjoying it.

"You'll go easy on him?" he had asked quietly when Zack was doing his warm-up exercises on the other side of the glass partition.

"Angeal," Genesis smiled, his hand lingering too long on his shoulder to be brushed off as 'friendly'. "The World isn't going to 'go easy' on him, is it?"

Shrugging, Angeal turned to look at the youth. Arms swung at his sides; hips rose and fell and again and again. It was a constant rhythm, never faltering in any way. It was even better to watch when above him, the boy stark naked and covered in a sheen of sweat and… Angeal shook his head to disperse his nocturnal recollections.

Could he trust Genesis to not be overcome with some sort of jealousy? As lifelong lovers, there was sure to be some twinge of envy that haunted the darkest corners of the Commander's mind. But the redhead seemed more than contented in his turbulent, mutual obsess- _relationship_ with Sephiroth. Yes, he could be trusted.

And Genesis _was_ holding back, but letting go enough to stretch Zack. Whoever said Genesis wasn't made of mentor material was only partially correct. He certain knew how to spar like one. All he needed was the temper and patience and he would be there.

Rapier had yet to be awakened but Zack faced a constant onslaught of Genesis' quick, lithe physical combos. The redhead's dangerous, personal attacks – excluding apocalypse (which had been banned from the ShinRa building after a _small_ incident) – were called within reason. But the look on Zack's face when the scarlet SOLDIER cast firaga _without_ materia was priceless.

Angeal knew that he would immediately demand how to be taught to do it also, and it would take weeks to explain to his student that it wasn't possible, because that was just one of Genesis' special abilities. No one knew exactly how Genesis did it, but long ago Angeal and Sephiroth had just put it down to the fact that the redhead had an affinity for magic, especially fire.

But the evidence that the black-haired First actually managed to teach his student between the sex and beer showed through time to time. The teen was good at dodging and there was some serious strength in his attempted strikes, but not yet the speed to match Genesis in any way. In that regard, it was plain to see the latter's boredom. Every so often Zack unleashed an attack that was quintessentially Angeal's, which surprised Genesis to find himself on the receiving end of a couple of hard fists before he gathered himself up and replied equally as ruthlessly.

It was nice to see Zack gain the upper hand for once, albeit short-lived. But then again, it was good to see Genesis winning for once. It was strange though, seeing the redhead in complete control. Usually, it was something he fought to gain to prove a point, and then so very easily given away, just because he loved the feeling of being so powerless, but treasured, in his friends' arms. Angeal sighed and blinked. There were some things he missed about his childhood friend. Zack was more comical than sensuous but both had the same one-track mind and insatiable appetite.

They could make an interesting match…

Maybe if Zack were to knock Rapier from Genesis' grasp, he would ignite that flame to the redhead's temper that was all-too-easy to divert onto another path – one boiled his blood and left him vying for release.

And then, shocked, irate and swordless, Zack could grasp at his wrists, covering over almost permanent bruises from Sephiroth's hands and silk ribbons and whatever else the SOLDIERs found in time. With a simple kick of his legs in the right place, Genesis would be on his back; breath knocked from his lungs leaving him flushed and gasping. Leaning down, Zack would make sure that Genesis wasn't able to catch his breath, occupying the redhead's mouth with his tongue and savouring the intense, exclusive flavour vocally. And then…

Angeal was forcibly torn from his reverie with a cry, a thump and a feeble whimper of pain. Genesis stood over Zack, legs spread wide with confidence; Rapier posed, the very tip pressing lightly into the soft flesh of Zack's neck, smirking.

"My, has our little Gen finally managed to top someone?" A deep rumbling purr sounded from Angeal's side. He didn't even turn to look. There was only one voice like that in the entire world.

"It wasn't much of a competition."

Sephiroth chuckled. "Well, train Zack up quickly. I can't risk him rendering us obsolete." He then stretched out the fingers of his left hand, themselves enveloping in a green haze that shot forwards several feet and cleared to expose the glimmering blade of the revered Masamune. "Now, if you'll excuse us, I'll have to bring Genesis back down to size." He grinned, anticipation and excitement showing.


End file.
